


Why Can't They See?

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blind Love - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that everyone at Blood Gulch can see that Grif and Simmons are in love except for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't They See?

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching RvB and notice ing when Tucker said, "I've only been listening for five minutes and I can tell they're in love." (Or something like that.) Inspiration is beautiful.  
> Also IM TRYING A FIRST PERSIN POV FOR THIS SO YIKES. Also it's kinda like someone asked each person about Grif and Simmons.

**Sarge-**

  Those two never stopped bickering. Always whining to each other, never stopping to talk about a strategy against the blues, though. They even talked about _me_ , it was unacceptable. 

  I didn't like watching the two boys who were like sons to me fall in love. They insisted they hated each other as much as ever when questioned by Donut, be every one could see otherwise. I didn't like Grif looking at Simmons the way he did, but Simmons looked at him the same way. 

  I told Lopez how angry I was at Grif for manipulating my right hand man, but Simmons was happy, I guess. It still made me sick. All the lovey dovey arguments, Simmons wanted to help Grif quit smoking even! 

  Well, as long as it didn't get in the way of killin' blues, I let them have their fun. Even if it hurt me too.

 **Donut-**  

  Grif and Simmons? They're a top notch team! They really like each other, too! I remember one time, when Grif whispered, "Why does that nerd make me fucking blush?" Under his breath after an argument. 

  I like to think they're already married. They bicker like they have been for years, anyway. Did you hear that we voted them Blood Gulch's Cutest Couple a few years back? They were both pretty mad, but Tucker agrees with me.

  Simmons was nervous talking to Grif one time, as nervous as he is talking to girls. And Grif is a hundred times easier to talk to. And when he got hit by the tank, Simmons insisted on giving his body parts to Grif.

 

   When Grif was drunk once, he told me, "Hey Donut?"

  "Yeah?"

  "I think I want to kiss Simmons." Was what he told me. So I have faith they'll be together at some point. They will. Because they love each other. 

**Tucker-**

Yeah. They're in stupid love. I know it. I can see love, not the one night stands I have. If they ever had sex, Grif would be there in the morning, smoking while Simmons yelled at him. It'd be cute really.

  I've listened to their bickering all the way from Blood Gulch. They know eachother scarily well. I guess that happens when you're crushing like a little bitch on the person. If you asked them any question about the other, they'd know the answer. 

  I saw Simmons staring at Grif's ass one time. His face got all red and he called Grif, "a lazy, good for nothing idiot", after he was caught. I know I'll sound like an ass, but I laughed. The toss around of kiss ass, moron, and "I hate you" are so frequent they sound like terms if endearment now.

  The first time they kiss, everyone will cheer. I just know. They should just bang already.

**Caboose-**

Gruf and Simon Like eachother. I can see it with my eyes, isn't that how the expresso goes? Church said no. 

  They are always touching eachother with their shoulders and fingers, Hey Chicka Bump Bump. I think Gruff told Admiral Buttercrust he wanted to kiss the smart one. I believe him.

  They argue a lot. But it's about important stuff, like when Grif used Simmons tooth brush. It's probably so he could kiss him. Tucker likes them together too.

  It's like they're playing house!

**Church-**

  I will fucking pay money if they just admit that they love each other. They do. It's fucking annoying, ya know? The unresolved sexual tension.

  They honestly need to tell eachother they love eachother before it's too late. Tex and I waited, look where that got us. She's gone and I can't do anything about it.

  But those two need eachother, and have both almost died and are constantly worried about the other.

As much as I hate to admit, I wish those reds the best. God knows they deserve it. 

**Grif-**

We aren't in love. I worry about him sometimeS, but I worry about my sister too and I'm not inscesty about it. Simmons and I may argue, but, he's my best friend. Don't tell him that.

  I care about him, at most. He's just great at stressing me out. Like the time he stated acting all weird, and when he was captured by the Meta and Wash. I wanted to run Wash over 1,000,000 times when he did that.

  Maybe I like him a little. I like how cool the robot parts on him are and how he's so smart. He doesn't have to kiss up to Sarge, he was right in saying he could've had his own squad. I'm not sure why he followed me to Rats Nest, he didn't have to.

  Ok, I guess I love the nerd.

**Simmons-**

  You won't tell him I said anything? Good. Because I know he dose t love me back. The idiot I've been with since Blood Gulch, who I saved from flying off a cliff, who means more to me than I could ever explain.

  He might hate me, but I love him. My moron.


End file.
